With the increase in forums, blogs, and social networking websites, people are more and more willing to share information regarding their intentions for future activities. For example, people commonly share their intentions regarding potential vacation itineraries in online forums (e.g., Lonely Planet.com) or social media websites (e.g., Facebook.com and Twitter.com) to solicit advice from others who may have conducted the same or similar activities and can provide helpful insight. Such insight is often more candid and relevant than the information provided in travel guides, and therefore a growing number of people have been utilizing this form of information gathering to help prepare for future endeavors.